Typical embedded systems, including those networked together, and especially those wirelessly networked together, can be complex and difficult to trouble-shoot when problems arise. Problems when detected and/or visible typically require speedy resolution by the system operator or provider.
Experience shows that without built-in diagnostics, it is almost difficult to determine the root cause of problems in wireless control and sensor networks (WCSN), e.g., even in a “simple” wireless device, problems can occur in one of many possible locations such as: (1) the radio hardware, (2) the radio firmware, (3) the application processor, (4) the wireless stack firmware, (5) the wireless application firmware, and (6) the communication channel between the radio processor and application processor. In addition, since wireless devices and/or building automation components can be deployed in inaccessible locations (such as in the ceiling plenum or in locked offices or equipment closets), taking advantage of wireless device's wireless communication channel makes trouble-shooting much easier, efficient, and practical.
It is known to provide modern embedded products with built-in diagnostics, allowing the user to diagnose day-to-day problems without needing to call for outside service. Outside service personnel often have additional or extended diagnostics capabilities or tool to diagnose system level issues such as communications. In many situations, a third level of “remote” over-the-internet diagnostics is available to the service personnel to provide an in-depth analysis of the wireless device's and/or system's operations.